


Officially unofficial

by abigail89



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Romance, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89





	Officially unofficial

**Title:** Officially unofficial  
 **Pairing:** Pike/McCoy/Kirk/Boyce  
 **Rating:** PG (sorry)  
 **Inspiration:**  


Had to be written...

*~*

"Thought I'd find you out here."

  
McCoy walks up to the Admiral (he's always _the Admiral_ , at least upon first meeting, always; Chris hates it but too fucking bad because Starfleet does enjoy rank and privilege after all) to join him at the stone wall.  The house overlooks the bay, a spectacular view of water and rock and one of man's most endearing architectural wonders, a view that was nearly ruined by a Romulan with a hard core need for misinformed revenge.  McCoy is glad the bridge didn't go down; it's not really needed in this age of hover-mobiles but it's pretty nonetheless.  


"It's nice," Pike says.

"It is."

They don't speak for a long moment; the early morning breeze is wet and chilly, making Pike's hair, longer than it's ever been since McCoy's known him, curly and a little wild.  It takes the edge off the man's aura of power, but ramps up his sex appeal. McCoy has to look away at that thought, and he smiles.

Though they're at an official Starfleet function, the official-ness wore off about three hours ago.  That's when the serious drinking and horse-trading ended and the more leisurely pursuit of soft negotiation began, the gentlemen's agreements and the handshake deals.  McCoy knows the importance of the after-hours deal-making, and Jim is a master of it.  He's been shuttered with Barnett for the good part of two hours, while McCoy went in pursuit of coffee and something more nutritious than the hors d'oeuvres that had circulated for hours. A plate of grapes and apple slices had perked up his tired ass; what he really wanted to do was put his tired ass to bed, preferably snuggled up into the bend of Jim's or Chris's warm body. But he here he is, playing dutiful boyfriend/companion/Chief Medical Officer to the major players--two of them, anyway.

But Chris doesn't do much of it, at least not now.  He's still recovering from the Narada ordeal, officially. Unofficially, he's doing physical therapy and resting and settling into a dirt-side job.  Re-entry has been rough on him, McCoy knows, but he's been doing so much for Jim, training him, molding him into a better leader, a better captain.

"Want some coffee?" McCoy asks.

"Nah. I am going to bed as soon as Jim talks Barnett's ear off or gets what he wants.  I'm betting on the latter," Pike says with a chuckle. "And I'm going to sleep, so the coffee might disrupt that."

"I'm pretty sure nothing can prevent me from falling asleep," McCoy says, and cracks a huge yawn as if to prove how beat he is.  He moves closer to Pike, but resists the urge to slide his arms around the man's slender waist.

"Love that tux on you," Pike says softly. "Fits you well."

"I was just thinking the same of you," McCoy replies. He does allow a finger to rub the sleeve. "Even better out of one."

Pike snorts and looks away. "Don't put any ideas in my head. I'm sure I'd only fall asleep on you and that would be embarrassing."

"As much as I know that's a lie, I'd be the one falling asleep." He rubs his eyes.  "I was in surgery this time yesterday."

"So I need to take both of you home and put you to bed," Jim says, coming up behind them.  He pauses as he looks out over the bay. "Never fails to inspire."

"You done finally?" Pike asks.  He turns slowly around on the wall, letting his feet dangle. "Because I'm really looking forward to sleeping with you."

"The operative word being 'sleeping'," McCoy says, taking Pike's left arm. "Let's go, Admiral. Your bed awaits."

"It awaits all of us."

Jim takes his other arm and they lift him gently to the grass.  "You're cold," Jim says, running his fingers through Pike's morning damp hair.  "Why didn't you wait inside?"

"And miss the first sun off the bay? No way." He shakes them off and pulls on his jacket.  "I'm ready."

The three of them head for the house and give their regards to the only person left.  Barnett waves them off and closes the door behind them.

McCoy pulls the silk tie from around his neck. "I want to sleep for the next three days, but unfortunately, I have rounds in about six hours."

"Phil can check on your patient," Pike says.  "You need to get some sleep."

"We'll see," McCoy says.

They drive home, Jim behind the wheel.  Pike leans his head back on McCoy's shoulder and dozes. When they pull up the to house, Boyce is there waiting for them.  "Was wondering when the hell that party was going to end," he says, when they alight from the craft.

"Mr. Schmooze had to charm everyone in the place," McCoy says.  He's holding Pike up, but the admiral is mostly awake. "Here, let's get him up the stairs."

"I can do it myself, dammit," Pike grouses.

"We know," Boyce says, "but maybe Leo wants the help too."

"I do. Man, I'm beat."

"You old men," Jim says, scoffing. "Can't run with the wolves all night any more."

"Shut up, whippersnapper," Pike barks. "We did this for you."

They crawl up the stairs to their shared bedroom. Boyce helps Pike out of his clothes while McCoy hits the head.  

"Run with wolves, my ass," McCoy says.  Jim is already curled up in the middle of the king bed, fast asleep.

Boyce makes Pike scoot over and smoothes down the damp curls.  "Sleep well," he says.  "And you, I've got your patient. Anyone else I need to check on?"

McCoy shakes his head. "No, everyone else's been released.  Just Lt. Kellam." He slides in beside Pike and pulls the blankets up around him.  "Thanks, Phil."

Boyce smiles and kisses him.  "Sweet dreams." He turns and leaves.

"Damn fool Starfleet parties," McCoy grumbles. "Gonna mess me up for days."

"Sleep," Pikes breathes.  Jim has wrapped around Pike's prone body.

"Yessir," McCoy says, settling beside him.  Jim snuffles and rolls over.  

"Mmm, warm," Pike says drowsily. 

McCoy smiles. "You too."


End file.
